Overtura
by Chrishohenheim
Summary: Este es el primer capitulo de mi cuento, espero que les guste, tiene influencias de la literatura de Neil Gaiman, JK Rowlling, Alberto Fuguet y muchos mas. La historia en simples palabras trata sobre el camino del heroe, como el mundo se conduce a su fin


Describir una historia como la que estas a punto de leer a continuacion puede resultar macabra, pero tomar y abrazar la vida puede resultar , en ocasiones, mucho mas dificcil y doloroso; muy bien descubrio esto aquel que descubrio la penicilina Alexander Fleming, o el celebre Alfred Nobel, que inventó la dinamita, y para sanear su consciencia creó la fundacion que lleva su nombre. Pero no solo está el peso de conciencia, sino que a veces enfrentar el hehcoho de llevar en ti mismo el dolor y pesar de un mundo que muy de tanto en tanto logra crear un universo completo de sombras vacias, carentes de algo que las proyecte.

¿Que universo elegiria el ser humano si sabe que bajo la suma de las posibilidades a su disposicion tendrá como resultado gente que ama que sufrirá? ¿Que pasa cuando le das a Alicia la opcion de no entrar al agujero? y finalmente qué es lo que hace un humano cuando tiene el poder de un dios?

Ser un dios...... Miles se pararon para comenzar ese camino, y todos, o casi todos, fracasaron, pero esta es la historia de alguien que no pidio ese poder, de alguien que desafortunadamente no poseia lo que se necesitaba para dominar y cual fue su camino, y el destino perturbador que se le tenia reservado;aquella joven afortunada y desdichada a la vez, esa chica de la mirada triste y sonrisa melancolica que fue elegida por alguien mas grande que todos conoceria a cabalidad este camino, y llegaria a ser alguien mas alla de lo comun.

Emily era una adolescente normal, como puede ser todo adolescente de 16 años con tendencias goticas y con un macabro sentido del humor, no muy alta pero con una extraña belleza concentrada en una dulce mirada triste, remarcada por unos ojos castaño miel; sus admiradores a menudo apreciaban la hermosura salida de la sonrisa que extrañamente regalaban sus labios, aunque jamas se le acercaban porque la combinacion de dulzura y melancolia de su imagen era perturbadora. su cabello rojizo a menudo era adornado con una boina negra, y su vestimenta no pasaba mas alla de usar colores negros y rojos. Vivia en la ciudad de la colina con su padre, Guillermo , un contador que pasaba la mayor parte del dia en su oficina trabajando, prto que solía sobreproteger a su hija ya que su madre habia muerto muchos años antes en un extraño accidente del cual ninguno de los dos se recuperó, Guillermo juro jamas volver a casare y dedicarse a criar a su hija y por su parte Emily crecio sin una figura materna y cuando trataba de recordar su rostro, ya que su padre decidio que lo mejor era olvidarla debido a que solo sufria al recordarla y saco todas las fotografias o videos que pudiese tener, la imagen se volvia difusa, y podia recordar solo con claridad un sujetador para el pelo con la forma de una mariposa blanca. Las amigas de Emily podrian describirla como alguien calida que disfrazaba sus sentimientos con su capa de maquillaje, pero sabian que en el fondo ella jamas podria evitar decir un te quiero o dar un abrazo cuando alguien que quisiese lo necesitase, o que siempre estaba abierta a recibirlas en su hogar para escucharlas o solo para hacerlas reir y que además las divertia cuando hacia funciones de teatro con su coleccion de marionetas que habia juntado desde los 5 años.

En el barrio de Emily habia casa de distintas epocas, diseños y colores, pero a unas cuadras de la suya, habia una que destacaba poor su antiguedad y por lo lugubre que lucia, era una casa de estilo victoriana, de fines del siglo XIX que se caracterizaba por haber albergado a muchas generaciones de la casta Josephine; aunue ahora era rondada solo por una anciana de unos 70 años, cuya distraccion era observar por la ventaana de lo mas alto de su hogar; algunos al verla decian que era una bruja buscando presa, los niños decian que era una señora mala, mientara que los padres pensaban que ea una forma de demostrar que aun exisitia el poder que alguna vez tuvo su familia en la ciudad de la colina, fuese cual fuese la razon por la que veia ocn tanta detencion la verdad es que su mirada se torno aguda al percatarse de la existencia de una singular jovencita que acostumbraba a ir por la calle con sus vestidos negros encajados y reflejaba una belleza impactante.

Una tarde, la joven emily se dirigia a su hogar, tras venir de la escuela, al mismo tiempo que venia hablando por celular:

- ...Lo se Gabriel, pero las cosas no puden ser asi, simple, ya sabes que no busco a nadie en este momento... No no, no puedes decir eso, ya te dije antes que solo fue un error, ok hablemos despues, chao.- Al terminar de hablar por telefono, su mirada se enfoco en la entana de esa gigantesca casona, y pudo ver una anciana de nariz respingda observandola con ojos penetrantes.

En ese momento, y por alguna razon sintio que se le acelero el corazon y decidio andar mas rapido, pero en ese momento, la anciana abrio la ventna y grito:

- Mijita por favor, ¿puede venir a ayudar a esta anciana?- dijo, con una voz cavernosa.

La reaccion de Emily fue explosiva, salio corriendo en direccion contraria al hogar de la mujer, y conforme avanzaba, podia sentir a la extraña mujer siguiendola con su mirada, mientars las imagenes de la calle a su alrededor pasaban muy rapido, y de pronto, comenzo a perder el aire y se sintió agotada, la cabeza comenzo a girar mas y mas rapido, y aun sentia el llamado de la misteriosa señora cuando unos brazos sujetaron su tambalenate cuerpo.

-¡Emily, que te sucede! -un chico de un metro setenta, delgado y con un pelo ondulado y desordenado contenia el cuerpo de la chica justo en el momento que sus pies tambaleaban.

- Oh, Hector, no lo se.- Respondio la joven mientras su vista se nublaba y su cabeza se perdia en el mundo onirico.

En sus sueños, Emily comenzó a ver una sala llena de espejos, de distintas formas, tamaños; y reflejadas en cada una de estas estaba ella misma, de distintas formas, mas alta, mas delgada, mas palida, mas alegre, con pelo corto, y una de ellas le preguntó: _"¿tu eres yo? ¿Por que eres tan distinta a mi?"- _La pregunta pareció venir de su interior, pero ... ¿por qué tantas versiones de ella misma? y que significaba que hubiese tantos espejos? sentía preguntarse, mientras el lugar de a poco iba oscureciendo, y estrechando, las emily de los espejos seguian diciendo _"¿por que eres tan distinta a mi?"_ - ¡No lo sé! - Respondió, pero su voz parecia disminuirse, y seguia intentando gritar que no lo sabía, pero cada vez su voz se hacia mas tenue, y las voces del resto se volvian aun mas fuertes y perturbadoras _"¿por que eres tan distinta a mi.?"_ - La imagen que siguió de eso fue horrible, del espejo salieron unas manos, y de cada uno de los innumerables espejos, que a cada momento se iban acercando estaban los brazos estirados de las distintas versiones de si misma, al interteanto, su hablar se hizo insoportable. -_"¿por que eres tan distinta a mi?"_

-n...o..lo..

¡...SË!.- Al decir eso se encontró así misma tendida en su cuarto, su amiga Debora estaba a un lado,ella era una chica de su misma edad, que asistia a su misma escuela, de pelo ondulado y alta para su edad, tenia el pelo castaño y una sonrisa amable que armonnisaba con una figura delgada y atractiva. Mas atrás se encontraba Héctor, observandola con preocupación, ya que para ambos, lo que vieron fue a la joven levantarse de súbito de su cama y gritar.

- ¡Emily que sucede!- Dijo Debora.

- No, no es nada, solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes.- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza y la afirmaba con las manos.

-¡ Como que no es nada, Emi. si no es porque te encontré en la calle de casualidad te hubieras desmayado sin nadie cerca. Estarias en este momento hospitalizada!- arremetió con fuerza y preocupación a la vez el jovencito.

- Es que no lo sé Hector, solo me desmayé después de pasar por la calle...

- ¿Y qué paso entonces?- dijo suavemente Debora.

- No hablemos de eso, si no fue nada, en serio.- respondio Emily.- Hablemos de algo mas alegre, como las comeptencias de alianzas de mañana en la escuela. ¿Les parece?

Esto le parecio terriblemente raro venido de la somnolienta jovencita, ya que ambos amigos habian visto con anterioridad su poca disposición a compartir en grupos grandes y menos en competencias de la escuela:

Hector recordó aquella vez cuando a la fuerza hicieron que entrase al equipo de futbol femenino. Lo que fue considerado el día del arraze contra su curso, ya que al estar obligada a participar y la imposibilidad de retirarse, optó por jugar a la defensa y dejar pasar a todas las rivales; cuando el marcador iba en 9-0 la barra de su alianza le grito para que marcara a una de las jugadoras que venía entrando al área. emily solo dijo_: "ok" _ y procedió a golpear en uno de los tobillos a la jugadora; esto ocasionó su expulsión, una cortadura de ligamentos en la otra chica y una pelea de proporciones epicas entre ambos bandos de mujeres.

Luego de esperar que llegase su padre al hogar, los amigos se despidieron esperando que mejorara al dia siguiente, para participar en las actividades de la escuela. el padre de Emily entro en su pieza y pregunto:

-¿Hijita que ha sucedido.?

- No es nada papa, solo perdi la conciencia por un momento.- dijo suavemente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!!! -gritó su padre.- Pero emily dime que te pasó, te sientes asi desde cuando? podria ser un tumor, espera aquí mismo llamaré al medico, o quiza deberia lllaverte a la clinica ahora mismo.

- Papá no es para tanto, fue solo un pequeño desmayo, además estaba Hector para poder sujetarme...

- ¿Con Hector?- su rostro se volvió palido.- Hija, creo que esta conversacion nunca la hemos tenido, pero creo que ha llegado demasiado tarde, mira, aunque me rompas el corazon necesito saber si es que me haras abu...

-¡¡¡ PAPAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! - grió la chica sonrojandose.- ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio, como piensas esas burradas!

- Lo siento hija, es que por estos dias no se puede confiar en ningun jovencito que quiera arrebatarme a mi niñita hermosa .

- Papa, estoy bien, fue solo un desvanecimiento, algo sin importancia. ¿esta bien.?

- Me sentiré mejor si te llevo al medico.- Dijo su pade con los ojos brillosos.

- Ok, tu ganas, ire mañana al medico de la escuela, pero no te pongas asi.

-¿Me prometes que irás mañana a primera hora?

- Esta bien, lo haré.

Guillermo se retiró y se dirigió a su cuarto luego d despedirse de su hija y desearle buenas noches..

La jovencita entonces se levantó por un momento y tomó una de sus marionetas favoritas : Martin Narices, que era la marioneta de un principe de un reino lejano, su madre la compró cuando era una recien nacida, y desd esiempre para ella habia estado ahi; sola inventar historias que contasen la vida de él y como llegó a ser rey, y por ello empezó a darles mas amigos de madera, como a su hermana Wanda, que a veces tomaba las decisiones por el. A veces Emily soñaba con ser Wanda y tener un hermano al que cuidar y abrazar. A veces, lo sdeseos de ser una hija con madre era fuertes, y sus deseos se manifestaban en el cuidado a sus muñecos, pensando en los sucesos que le pasaron ese dia y en qué podria decirle su madre se durmio profundamente.

***

Al dia siguiente, las clases comenzaban muy temprano, por lo que la chica se fue corriendo a su escuela, El colegio Santa Clara de Asis, un establecimiento grande que reflejaba mucha luminosidad y además de ser un colegio particular tenía todas las comodidades de un centor educativo para jóvenes de clase media alta. Emily era aficionada a la impuntualidad,´por lo qu eel inspector, don Victor Morales, un hombre alto, fornido y de muy mal caracter, la tenia completamente identificada y por lo cual hacía entir a la chica muy presionada cada vez que iba a pedirle un justificativo para poder entrar al salon de clase.

Al ver el reloj del baño Ella sintió que debía acelararse un poco, pero la prisa que llevaba la hacia parecer que venia siendo perseguida por una manada de elefantes y que ella corria ferozmente para librarse de ellos, mientra smiraba su reloj a medida que avanzaba veía los minutos avnzar más y más rapidos, por lo que sentía la presón de llegar atrasada, cosa que por supuesto sucedió.

- Nuevamente llega tarde, señorita.- dijo el inspector.

- Lo siento, no tuve un buen dia ayer y pasé de largo la hora de despertar.

- Puede explicarlo a la profesora, ¿que me ve, cara de juez?

- Pero señor Victor, ayer me desmaye y...

¿Cree que me pagan para saber su irresponsabilidad? ¡ Creame que aunque sea de esa forma no me importa. ¿ o usted quiere saber que cene anoche? Papas duquesa, señorita, papas duquesa, y sin condimentos! ¡¿ALO?! - Dijo al contestar el telefono.- Si , aqui estoy con una de nuestras responsables alumnas, que hace el favor de llegar inconscientemente tarde para que me encuentre aqui haciendole un pase a clase antes de estar supervisando los casilleros de los profesores. ¡¡¡PUEDE IRSE SEÑORITA EMILY; LA PROXIMA VEZ TRAIGAME PANQUEQUES DE SU DESAYUNO!!!!

Así la muchacha se puso en camino hacia su salón, donde la esperaban sus compañeros y profesora, a quien después de dar las excusas le pidio sentarse. De esta forma pudo ir donde Debora.

- ¿Que pasó que llegaste tarde?

- Solo que quede muy cansada con lo de desmayo de ayer, pero nada importante.- Dijo mientras esbozaba una delicada sonrisa.

- Me alegra que esets de la mañana son las actividades de grupo. ¿Participarás?

- Ya dije anoche que lo haré, solo que espero que no sea en algo donde me note mucho...- Antes de terminar la frase, el rostro de Debora comenzó a palidecer.-.... No se por qué cada vez que colocas cara de exorziada es momento para que empiece a preocuparme.- Finalizó

- ... Amiga, creo que debemos hablar...

A las 15 horas de ese dia jueves comenzaban las actividades en el gimnasio de la escuela, y la actividad correspondía en una interpretacion coreografica de un video clip. El curso de las 2 amigas y de Hector, que se les había unido en el transcurso de la tarde, llevaba 1 hora ensayando la coreografía que pesentarían, que por cierto, tenía como estrella a Emily en una caja de transporte forrada de negro como protagonista de la cual se levantaría como cadavaer y bailaría al ritmo de la estrafalaria cancion "Helena", que contaba la historia de una chica que se suicidaba uy como la conducian al entierro.

-¡Exijo una explicación!.- Estalló la muchacha, que consideraba una burla a su vestimenta más que una participación seria en los eventos extraescolares.

- verás, como estabas tan entusiaste creí que te encantaría interpretar el papel protagónico, además todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que fueras tu, porque... ya sabes... normalmente te ves palida como muerta...

- ¡Por favor no sigas metiendo la pata, Debora!

-¡UPS!, lo siento, solo pensé que sería lo mejor para todos.

Oigan, chicas, no van a pelear por esto; el asunto ya fué y además Emy se ve preciosa como siempre. Solo se tú y saldrá todo de maravillas.- Dijo cortesmente Héctor, intentando apaciguar los animos.

Así llevaron a cabo una tarde de actividades donde, extrañamente, la chica de la sonrisa triste encantó mas de un corazon. Al acabar todo, los 3 amigo decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde juntos.

¿Donde podemos ir?- dijo Debora.

Vamos al mall, o al parque, da igual. Quiero salir luego de aca.- respondió Emily con un tono molesto.

No me digas que aún sigues molesta por lo del musical, pero si te salió precioso. ¿ No viste como estaban de babosos los de ultimo año? Incluso diria que el profesor en práctica de Español te veía con una cara...

La proxima vez que quieran exhibirme de tal forma, solo disfacenme de gallina, sería menos vistosa, así combinaría con esa cresta que tienes por chasquilla.

¡Vayamos al parque.!- concluyó Hector en el momento en que ambas chicas comenzaban a sacar chispas con la mirada.

La ciuda de La colina es bastnante grande, las ciudades mas cercanas son Peor es nada y ningún Lugar. Se ubica en alguna parte de este mundo y es un lugar en el cual hay una gran variedad de culturas, parques, un gran ríop atraviesa la ciudad, y las embarcaciones de la zona costera traen turistas y materia prima. Es una metrópolis en medio de la nada, y al lugar donde se dirigen los 3 muchachos es el parque de las maravillas, un lugar donde jóvenes suelen juntarse después de clases a pasar un rato agradable, si no es en lo sjuegos, en la cascada cercana que está alla.

Miren lo que traje.- señaló Hector mientras sacaba un papelillo.

Hector, pensé que habías dejado eso hace tiempo.- Dijo Debora.

Y lo hice, por un par de semanas, pero ahora solo consigo de la buena, no esas cosas baratas que venden por ahi.

Aahm exelente, hechas a perder tu vida con estilo, felicidades.- Exclamó ahora molesta Debora.- Si quieres fumar esa mierda hazlo lejos de mi por favor.

Creo que están exagerando, la marihuana no es nociva como otras cosas, si se consume en dosis pequeñas.- Dijo Emily.

¡Esa es mi amiga! Dijo Hector mientras repasaba el papel antes de encenderlo.

Pero eso no significa que no estes tirando por la ventana tu vida, pemazo, solo que si quieres hacerlo no lo hagas al frente nuestro porque nos duele.- terminó.

Hablemos de otra cosa.- Dijo el muchacho a momento que guardaba el papel co u contenido para un momento mas apropiado.- Supono que saben que el 2012 se acaba el mundo

Increible, tienes una hablidad innata para sacar el tema más absurdo a colacion cuando te sientes atacado.- Dijo saltonamente Debora.

Pero es interesante, eso queire decir que nos quedan... ¡4 años de vida! Ya estoy haciendo una lista de lo que quiero hacer antes de morir.

Y soy yo la que tratan de gotica, quien los entiende.- Comentó Emily, al tiempo que se estiraba en el pasto mientras conversaban.

Pero es que es verdad, el mundo está empezando a moverse desde ahora, es como un ajedrez gigante. Organizaciones secretas, sectas, incluso creo que brujos saltan en todo esto. No lo entiendo bien, pero el otro dia navegando lleguué a un foro de conspiraciones que hablaban sobre que las comunidades se están pasando informacion para preparar lo que será es emomento en una internet ilegal, osea media marginal llamada la Muternet.

Hector, lo que tendrás ¿no será un exceso de televisión y utilizacion para la red de material exagerado? Deberias ver porno en internet como el resto de los hombres, así quiza no pensarias en conspiraciones. - Replicó Emy.

¿Éstas bromenado cierto ¿ Acaso no sabes que el reloj del fin del mundo marca las 11:55 de la noche? 5 minutos latentes para el fin del mundo. Simplemente estamos total y absolutamente....

El discurso de Hector se vio interrumpido cuando un grupo de vándalos golpeaaba a un chico mas pequeños que ellos, eran 5 matones de unos 16 años.

La violencia al quitarles las cosas era tremenda. Asustó a las personas que como Emily, Debora y Hector veían el espectaculo horrible, y como suele pasar nadie hacia nada por ese momento se paró Hector, a pesar de la oposición inicial de Debora, que se preocupó inmediatamente por lo que fuese a hacer.

Héctor, te quedas aquí.- gruño

Es como de la edad de mi hermano pequeño. Me cargan esos tipo abusivos, por lo menos si consigo que lo suelten me quedaré tranquilo.- Dijo con mucha seguridad.

Emily contemplaba la situación, pero parecía ida por un momentoy veía al chico mas grande de es apandilla irse corriendo con el bolso del pequeño y cruzar a toda velocidad la avenida proxima al parque cuando entonces...

... Reaccionó de nuevo y vió a todos los chicos incluido el grande yendo a enfrentar a Hector, cuando se oye un grito de la otra esquina, probablemente un soplón que grita:

"¡¡ ARRANQUEN QUE VIENEN LOS POLIS!!"

En ese momento dejan al niño tirado, a Héctor lo empujan en su esfuerzo por huir.

El jefe de la banda se lleva el bolso del chico. El corpulento muchacho corrió atravesando diagonalmente la calle de ambos sentidos, estaba en ello cuando sin darse cuenta pasa un camión cisterna y lo embiste de frente.

Ambulancias y la policía no tardaon en llegar; el cadaver se encontraba en estado irreconocible. El chico que había siodo asaltado fué llevado a una clinica privada por sus padres, quienes se enteraron una vez que lograron calmar al muchacho las dos chicas.

Al subir al muerto a la ambulancia, emily observaba la ituación meditante, pensando en cómo fué posible saber que pasaría eso. ¿ Coincidencia? ¿Ella generó el accidente con alguna clse e cosa? Si fuese lo ultimo tendría la sangre de un ser humano en su conciencia

Mejor vámonos de aquí.- Le dijo Hector con delicadeza.

Si, es mucho ver esto.- Respondió.

El regreso se hizo en silencio., y la joven fue despedida a unas cuadras de su casa.

Los amigos se abrazaron muy fuerte, los 3 sabian lo horrible que era ver la muerte de alguien, aun asi fuese el peor de los rudfianes, se trataba de un ser humano.

Las ideas brotaban rápido por la cabeza de l amuchacha, todo era muy reciente, y sólo volvió en sí cuando se encontró frente a la vija casa donde en el dia anterior la anciana le habló. A esas alturas se preguntaba por qué no le había dicho nada a sus amigos con respecto a esa situación, pero ya caecía de relevancia con lo último. Así que observándo el lugar desde lejos, simplemente caminó sin correr por fuera de ese lugar sin saber que había alguien siguiendo sus pasos nuevamente.

Desde lo alto de la antigua casona, en la habitación más alta, cuyos ventanales erran circulares, unos ojos fijos ocultos vigilaban todos sus pasos.

- Al parecer está comenzando.- dijo una voz oculta en las sombras que entregaba un cuarto oscuro de la vieja casona.

- Eso parece.- Respondió una voz de mujer de edad.

- Deberías comenzar a prepararla, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Si quiero hacerlo bien, debo esperar, sabes que no se puede obligar a nadie y al parecer su sexto sentido se está activando más rapido de lo que creí.

- No dejes pasar más tiempo, si no lo haces, alguien lo hará antes por ti.- Concluyó, el sujeto cubierto de sombras.

- Ellos siempre hechan a perder todo, esto no estaría pasando si no se hubiesen interpuesto entre mí y Barbara años atrás.- sentenció friamente, la voz de mujer.

- respeto tu opinion, pero no te aseguro que alguien de allá lo haga, sabes que hay facciones contrarias a ti y a mi, así que ten cuidado.

- Eres mi ojos y mis oidos, Marionetista. Mantenme informada.

- Sabes que lo haré.- y diciendo esto, la misteriosa figura desaparecio en las sombras.

**_Continua en el proximo capitulo._**


End file.
